cambio repentino
by kotydecullen
Summary: one-shoot , alice tiene una emfermedad terminal.es un one shoot triste pero lindo! denle una oportunidad! plis!


NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE

P.O.V BELLA

Estábamos en la fiesta del hospital en el que trabajaba Carlisle, ya que hoy cumplía 20 años desde que se abrió, estábamos edward, yo,Alice,Jasper,Emmett y Rosalie y Esme y uno con su respectiva pareja.

Había muchos doctores de este hospital y el de Seattle.

Estábamos en una mesa ,los doctores se acercaban a saludar a Carlisle y a esme.

En eso se acercan un doctor y su esposa,nos saludan a todos.

Lo siento mucho Alice, lamento no poder hacer nada –le dice el doctor a Alice con una mirada muy triste- lo siento mucho.

Disculpa – dice Carlisle preocupado – que sucede?

El doctor mira a Alice con interrogación.

Mm todavía no se lo dije – dijo ella medio triste.

Alice que nos tienes que decir? – pregunto Carlisle.

Los otros mirábamos la escena callados.

No es un buen lugar para hablar – dijo ella

Bien, vallamos a fuera y nos cuentas – dijo Carlisle.

No, luego se los digo – interrumpió ella.

No, vamos Alice – ese fue Jasper ya un poco preocupado.

OK – dijo Alice suspirando.

Todos nos paramos y nos fuimos al jardín que tenia el salón nos fuimos a una esquina donde había dos bancos y nos sentamos.

La otra vez cuando me fui de compras, cuando ustedes no me quisieron acompañar, pase por un hospital -decía Alice relatando como fue esa tarde – no me sentía bien así que ya que pasaba por allí decidí hacerme unos estudios, me los hice y me dijeron que los fuera a retirar en tres días.

Hizo una pausa por unos segundos.

Luego que pasaran los tres días retire los exámenes y me atendió ese doctor que me acaba de hablar – seguía Alice medio triste – en ese examen me diagnosticaron una enfermedad terminal, me dijeron que aproximadamente me quedaba un mes de vida quizá semanas – cuando Alice dijo eso las chicas empezamos a llorar a los chicos se les escapaba unas lagrimas y Jasper abrazo a Alice.

Vieron por que no se lo quería decir – decía Alice secando las lagrimas del rostro de Jasper.

La vida sigue ,y quiero disfrutar la vida al máximo, sin llantos y nada OK?-nos pregunto Alice.

Alice como quieres que hagamos eso?-le pregunte llorando.

Nose pero no quiero que lloren por mi-dijo Alice testadura

Todos la abrazamos.

Y que vamos a seguir llorando como magdalenas o vamos a ir a bailar?-nos dijo Alice.

No Alice me niego a bailar!-le dije yo muy decidida.

Vamos bella hazlo, por mi- me dijo poniendo carita de perro abandonado.

Me acorde de cuantas veces me había echo eso , se me escaparon unas lagrimas y unos sollozos, Edward mi novio me abrazo mientras me besaba la cabeza.

….

Esa noche bailamos como si fuera la ultima noche de nuestras vidas , a pedido de Alice.

Casi todos los días nos íbamos de compras todos juntos.

Ya había pasado una semana que nos enteramos de la enfermedad.

Ese día íbamos a ir de compras solo las chicas.

…

…

Estábamos en el centro comercial de tienda en tienda ,

Ya estábamos cansadas esme , Rosalie y yo, porque si es por Alice hubiéramos seguido.

Nos sentamos a tomar algo en una cafetería.

Chicas tengo algo que decirles – dije yo , las chicas me miraron – estoy embarazada.

Las chicas chillaron

Alice me abrazo , le correspondí el abrazo.

Voy a lamentar no poder conocerla –dijo ella apenada

No digas eso Alice – le dije al borde de las lagrimas- y a demás como sabes que va a ser una nena?

Hay es la verdad , me estoy consumiendo bella- dijo ella mirándome con tristeza – además se que será una hermosa niña.

Rosalie y esme me felicitaron y me abrazaron también .les dije que no les digieran a los chicos.

Ellas lo prometieron, pero Alice nos obligo a seguir comprando y ahora ropa para bebe, que esconderíamos en su armario , ya que aseguro que Jasper nunca toca ahí.

…..

….

Otra semana paso de compras risas juegos , todavía no le había dicho nada a Edward del embarazo.

Ese día Alice nose levanto bien , se quedo en la cama , todos nos íbamos a verla , pero estaba mas pálida y con los labios medio nose separo en ningún momento de ella

Nos mando a llamar a todos.

Todos estábamos llorando.

No, no , no que dije con el tema de llorar!-decía Alice sin fuerzas ya – quiero que cada vez que lloren por mi , que sea de felicidad, porque quiero que se acuerden los lindos momentos que pasamos juntos.

Ya si quier que sea en mi funeral – dijo Alice – nadie llorando!

No quiero que lloren , y si lo hacen que sea de felicidad entendido?-Nos pregunto la pequeña.

Todos asentimos.

Bueno les llame porque ya se que falta poco para irme – dijo ella mostrando una sonrisa de tristeza.

Mama , siempre fuiste la mejor , siempre nos diste cariño y mucho amor , a mi y Amis hermanos – dijo Alice mirando a esme – nunca olvidarte todo lo que nos diste , te quiero mucho.

Esme rompió a llorar mientras abrazaba a Alice, luego esme fue a abrazar a Carlisle.

Papa , nunca me olvidare de que fuiste el mejor padre que pude tener, siempre consintiéndome , siempre trabajaste duro para pagar todos nuestros gastos, pero no por eso no estabas nunca en casa , al contrario siempre tu familia estuvo primero , te amo papa

Carlisle y Alice se abrazaron Carlisle también estaba llorando.

Eddie , hermanito siempre fuiste un gran hermano al igual que emmie , siempre estuviste ahí cuando te necesite y eso te agradeceré siempre – Edward estaba llorando , en cambio Alice sonreía como si se estuviera acordando de algo –te quiero mucho hermanito nunca te olvidare.

Edward abrazo y beso en la frente a Alice.

Yo tampoco te olvidare – le susurro.

Emmie , hermanito siempre fuiste el burlón de la familia y el mejor hermano junto a Eddie que pude tener, nunca olvidare las bromas que le hacíamos a Eddie, jamás te olvidare- decía Alice ya con voz muy apagada.

Emmett agarro en brazos a Alice.

Yo también te quiero enana- le dijo el llorando.

Bella , siempre fuiste mi mejor amiga junto con rose , te agradezco mucho el haberme aguantado – sonrío tristemente – espero que seas feliz junto a mi hermano y que me hagan muchas veces tía – me guiño el ojo – bella te quiero mucho.

La abrase y me largue a lloran en sus brazos.

Rose , mil gracias por haberme ayudado con tu hermano nunca olvidare la locuras que hicimos! – gracias por ser otra de mis mejores amigas siempre te lo agradeced, también espero que me hagas muchas veces tía eh!

Alice y Rosalie se abrazaron y Rosalie lloraba mucho.

Jasper , fuiste lo mejor que, me pudo pasar en la vida , gracias por haberme amado me hiciste la mujer mas feliz del mundo – Alice miraba con amor a Jasper – siempre te ame y siempre te amare pase lo que pase, espero que puedas rehacer tu vida con otra mujer que te quiera igual que yo, se que duele pero así es la vida , te amo jazz.

Jasper se tiro en los brazos de Alice y se abrasaron y se besaron.

Ah por favor en el velatorio que todo sea blanco , no quiero nada negro OK? – nos pregunto Alice.

Todos asentimos.

Ya saben lo mal que me deja el negro - dijo ella sonriendo

Bueno ahora dejen de llorar!-se quejo ella , ya casi no podía abrir los ojos.

Bueno ahora puedo morir feliz , por algo Dios me lleva, no lloren..

Siempre los mirare del cielo.

Los quiero – fueron las palabras que dijo antes de cerrar los ojos para no abrirlo nunca mas.

Todos rompimos a llorar , nada volvería a ser lo mismo.

El funeral fue como ella lo pidió , fue para familiares y amigos cercanos

En el medio pusimos una foto de ella con la frase " cada vez que lloren que sea de felicidad, porque se acuerdan de los momentos que pasamos juntos"

Luego de eso les dije a los chicos que estaba embarazada..

Jasper estaba destrozado estaba en su habitación llorando.

….. 5 años después.

Ya habían pasado 5 años de la muerte de Alice, costo pero estábamos tratando de llevarlo normal.

Estábamos en la sala

Jasper, Edward, yo, Rosalie,esme y Carlisle, mirando una película.

Mami , mami – decía la pequeña Mary Alice , como había dicho Alice era una nena hermosa , decidimos ponerle su nombre en su honor, la pequeña nos hacia recordar mucho a Alice , era pequeñita y tenia los ojos verdes igual a los de ellas , ya que Edward también los tiene verdes, la diferencia es que la pequeña tiene el pelo marrón y Alice lo tenia negro.

Que quieres princesa? – le pregunte

Quien e ella ?- me pregunto mostrando una foto donde nos encontrábamos Alice, rose y yo .abrasáñalando a Alice.

Se me escaparon unas lagrimas todos nos miraban rose también estaba llorando.

Ella es tu tía Alice, murió antes de que nacieras, ella era mi hermana – dijo Edward viendo que yo no podía contestar.

Ah , tía Alice me viene a visitar en la noche – dijo la pequeña Alice – me dijo que no dejara que tu me vistieras.

Las lagrimas caían por mis mejillas .

Es algo que Alice diría – dije despacio

Poque llodan?-nos pregunto la pequeña

Son lagrimas de felicidad Alice, nos acordamos de lindos momentos que pasamos juntas – dijo Rosalie pero no especialmente para la pequeña.

_**fin..**_

_**por favor si alguna lectora de apuesta y preedición lee esto, necesito ideas para continuadla.. plis comenten!**_

_**perdonen los errores ortográficos.**_

_**Les gusto¿? Sin sentido? Que les perece?**_

_**Comentan?**_

_**Espero que les guste , me gusto como quedo un beso!**_

_**Koty.**_


End file.
